


Always the Same

by M1ssUnd3rst4nd1ng



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: #SheStoleHimAndRanAway, Discussions of Regeneration, Gen, Is she not her own person?, Poetry, Regeneration, She just likes having one because he amuses her, She's a strong independent woman who don't need no Time Lord, Sorry Not Sorry, This was not what I intended to convey in these tags, Why does the TARDIS only have a tag as "The Doctor's TARDIS"?, a little meta, anyway, but I got mad on the old girl's behalf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1ssUnd3rst4nd1ng/pseuds/M1ssUnd3rst4nd1ng
Summary: The more things change, the more they stay the same in all the ways that matter, and nowhere is that more evident than the Doctor and the TARDIS.





	Always the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, its characters, settings, or events; all rights belong to the BBC and respective creators.
> 
> This was originally written way back in the period between Matt regenerating and the new episodes where we got a real look at Capaldi as Twelve, the first regeneration I went through "live." It applies now, especially with so many people both inside and outside the fandom losing their minds over the next Doctor being female, for various reasons; I have been looking for this thing in all of my notebooks for months and naturally it was in the only one I didn't think to check.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy. If anyone wants to discuss Thirteen or geek out in anticipation of the Christmas Special, I am always down for that.

The Doctor’s changing once again,  
Face and brain and clothing, too.  
It doesn’t really matter  
‘Cause the TARDIS is still blue.

Different casing, same hardware—  
There are some things that aren’t new:  
The Doctor is still running  
And the TARDIS is still blue.

Sometimes “he” and sometimes “she,”  
Sometimes grey, but others too.  
The Doctor is still running  
And the TARDIS is still blue.

Same old smile in a different face,  
Same sad old eyes shine through—  
The TARDIS is still running  
And the Doctor is still blue.

The Doctor and the TARDIS,  
Time and space they’re crashing through—  
They’ll always be still running,  
Always doing what they do.

Time will still keep ticking on,  
The universe keep going,  
‘Cause a Time Lord and a box  
Are still blue and still running.

Still the two biggest hearts, and  
Maybe the biggest brain, too.  
Best ship in the universe,  
And always the bluest blue.

‘Cause, you know, the more things change  
The more they never really do:  
The Doctor is still running  
And the TARDIS is still blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to one and all!
> 
> Have a brilliant day!
> 
> M1ssUnd3rst4nd1ng


End file.
